7.1 SENIOR LEADERSHIP 7.1.1 DIRECTOR: DOUGLAS YEE, M.D. (50%, or 6 cal mos) Douglas Yee, M.D. was named Cancer Center Director March, 2007. Dr. Yee holds the Tickle Family Land Grant Chair in Breast Cancer and Professor of Medicine and Pharmacology. As Director, Dr. Yee reports to the Senior Vice President for Health Sciences, Dr. Frank Cerra. Dr. Yee, as director, has responsibility and authority for development and implementation of the Cancer Center's research mission, strategic planning, faculty recruitment, resource development, leadership: appointments, and facilities. As noted in the Essential Characteristics section, his goal for the Cancer Center is to impact cancer outcomes with the knowledge gained in population and basic science research. Facilitating this translation is a focus on the Cancer Center, and the Senior Leadership was selected by Dr. Yee to maximize these efforts. Dr. Yee was recruited to the University of Minnesota Cancer Center in 1999 from the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio where he was the Leader of the Growth Factor program in the San Antonio Cancer Institute, a NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center. He became the leader of the Breast Cancer Program in Minnesota. Dr. Yee's clinical interests are in breast cancer. He has focused his laboratory work on the growth regulation of cancer cells by the insulin-like growth factors.